Child safety seats are required by law when transporting young children in motor vehicles. Typically, the child seat is securely positioned in a back seat of the vehicle and the child secured in the child seat via a child seat safety belt. These laws have been established and strictly enforced to protect children from injury when being transported in motor vehicles. However, there have been instances where children have been left behind in unattended vehicles due to various circumstances. Unfortunately, some of these children have suffered serious injuries and in some cases even death, particularly during extreme temperature conditions in the summer and winter.
There have been numerous approaches that have been implemented to prevent leaving a child behind in an unattended vehicle. For example, one approach activates an alarm when a child seat is buckled and when the car key is removed from the ignition. Another approach includes a warning system for warning when a child has been left in an infant seat within a vehicle and when the vehicle door is opened. These approaches have not been satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and system to minimize or avoid the risk of leaving a child in an unattended vehicle.